


Дружеское одолжение

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: По мотивамзаявки с кинк-феста: "Кроссдресинг, на Ирэн мужской костюм тройка, Шерлок — платье, чулки".
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Дружеское одолжение

**Author's Note:**

> Неэротическое связывание, няшныйнежный даб-кон. И всяческие мои благодарности Lucky Jack, которая недрогнувшей рукой порезала текст до размера драббла, убрав из него кучу ненужной, и даже вредной, хрени :-D Тексту это пошло только на пользу.
> 
> Фик написан для ФБ-2013, выложен 26 октября 2013.

Придя в себя, Шерлок поначалу не мог различить ничего, кроме расплывчатых пятен. Между двумя пятнами явно происходил какой-то конфликт, поэтому они громко и недовольно шумели. Наконец одно пятно с силой толкнуло другое в сторону третьего, большого и неподвижного. Шерлок сумел разобрать среди шума визгливое «Сука!» и попытался сфокусировать зрение. 

Большое пятно предсказуемо оказалось платяным шкафом, запертая дверца которого теперь стучала и вибрировала. Изнутри продолжали доноситься вопли «Сука!» и «Выпусти меня, тварь!» Стоящий перед шкафом изящный молодой человек в дорогом костюме, со стрижкой под каре, протяжно вздохнул, извлек из нагрудного кармана носовой платок и открыл шкаф. После непродолжительной возни крики сменились злобным мычанием. Молодой человек резко захлопнул дверцу шкафа, повернул ключ в замке и оглянулся на Шерлока.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— На закрытой гей-вечеринке? — иронично осведомилась Ирэн. Коротко стриженная Ирэн в мужском костюме. Шерлок зажмурился и тряхнул головой, на секунду предположив, что от удара по затылку у него начались зрительные галлюцинации. «Видение» никуда не исчезло, продолжая внимательно разглядывать его.

— Нет, в Лондоне. В то время как…

— …мне нужно сидеть тихо и не высовываться, — закончила она за него. — Мог бы, между прочим, и поблагодарить за чудесное спасение и поимку опасного преступника. 

Шкаф в очередной раз затрясся и замычал. Ирэн не обратила на это никакого внимания.

— Развяжи меня, — потребовал Шерлок и удостоился плотоядного взгляда, которым мисс Адлер смерила его с головы до ног.

— Жалко, что с тебя парик слетел… Люблю рыжих, — невозмутимо сообщила она.

— О господи! Развяжи меня!

— М-м-м… — задумчиво протянула Ирэн, присев на край кровати и закинув ногу на ногу. — У меня тут, на кровати, связанный Шерлок Холмс в чулках и платье… А ты предлагаешь мне развязать его?

— Да. Еще можешь вызвать полицию, — он начинал злиться.

— Не могу, — вздохнула она. — Мне нужно сидеть тихо и не высовываться. И уж точно не попадаться на глаза полицейским.

— Развяжи. Меня. Наконец.

Ирэн снова вздохнула.

— А тебе идут чулки, — сообщила она, проведя пальцем по лодыжке Шерлока от щиколотки до колена. Он непроизвольно дернул ногой. — Тш-ш-ш… Опять ты портишь мне все удовольствие.

Шерлок скривился.

— Не разделяю твоих предпочтений.

— Вот как? — хмыкнула Ирэн, забравшись на кровать и подогнув под себя ноги. — Тогда расскажи о своих… Я готова их учесть.

— Предпочитаю, чтобы ты меня развязала прямо сейчас, — пробурчал Шерлок.

— И ты сбежишь в обнимку со своим бандитом из шкафа, — вздохнула Ирэн. — А я соскучилась…

— Ирэн… — Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Да, Шерлок? 

— Хватит…

— Что именно «хватит»? —невинно спросила Ирэн. — Говорить с тобой? Сидеть на кровати? Делать вот так?..

Ее ладонь скользнула от колена вверх, забираясь под атласный подол. Шерлок зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Боже… на тебе кружевная нижняя юбка! — восхитилась Ирэн и закусила нижнюю губу. Судя по расширившимся зрачкам, восхищение было искренним.

— Развяжи меня, — твердо сказал Шерлок и сдавленно добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Она тут же убрала руку и хмуро уставилась на него, а потом принялась распутывать веревки.

— Все, катись к черту. Вместе с этим Бугимэном, — мрачно сказала Ирэн.

Шерлок сел, растирая затекшие запястья. Голова закружилась. Похоже, он все-таки заработал себе сотрясение мозга… Великолепно!

— Нет у тебя сотрясения, — сказала Ирэн, помахав рукой у него перед носом. — Хотя приложили тебя сильно. Послезавтра сможешь опять гоняться за преступниками по гей-клубам. 

— Спасибо, — тихо буркнул Шерлок.

— Проваливай, — невежливо отозвалась она.

— Слушай, я… 

— Ты занят, у тебя расследование, убийца в шкафу и тебе нужно вызвать полицию. Можешь не повторять, я с первого раза поняла, мистер Меня-Интересует-Только-Моя-Работа.

— Нет, я…

— Что?.. — Ирэн пристально уставилась на него, и от этого взгляда Шерлоку стало неуютно.

— В общем… можешь зайти. Потом. Джон уехал на несколько дней…

Она удивленно хлопнула глазами.

— Нет.

— Нет?..

— Ты будешь без чулок, — пожала плечами Ирэн и снова положила ладонь ему на бедро. — Это уже не так интересно…

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— У тебя помада размазалась, — ласково сказала она и провела пальцем по его нижней губе, стирая темно-вишневый росчерк.

Шерлок снова вздрогнул, когда Ирэн наклонилась к нему. Ехидно усмехнувшись, она шепотом спросила:

— Надеешься все-таки выяснить, что я делаю в Лондоне?

— Да, — честно ответил Шерлок.

Ее ладонь снова скользнула вверх по его ноге, и он почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы пробираются под резинку чулка. Ощущение было слишком необычным, чтобы удержаться от вздоха. Ирэн хмыкнула.

— Нехорошо обманывать девушек, — шепнула она, — завлекая их щедрыми обещаниями…

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Девушкам можно, — насупилась Ирэн. — А наоборот — нельзя.

— Вот как? И почему же? — осведомился Шерлок и снова вздохнул, почувствовав, как чулок сползает по ноге вниз вслед за ее пальцами.

— Потому что, — мурлыкнула Ирэн и коснулась губами его виска, — ты в чулках… Должны же у меня оставаться гендерные преимущества.

— Не вижу в чулках никакого преимущества…

— Неудобно? — сочувственно шепнула она. — Давай снимем…

— Ради бога!

— Тш-ш-ш! Полчаса в шкафу пойдут ему только на пользу.

— Полчаса?

— Планируешь занимать меня дольше? — обрадовалась Ирэн.

— Ничего я не плани…

Договорить Шерлок не успел, потому что ее ладонь неожиданно переместилась выше и остановилась… в том месте, которое предательски выдавало его нынешнее состояние.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе настолько нравится, — довольно протянула Ирэн.

Шерлок со стоном упал на кровать.

— Это капитуляция? — спросила она, нависнув над ним сверху.

— Дружеское одолжение, — саркастично ответил он, решительно потянув ее к себе за галстук. — И ты расскажешь мне, что здесь делаешь.

— Как меркантильно, — Ирэн наморщила нос и тут же провела руками вверх по его ногам, задирая подол.

— Прагматично, — возразил Шерлок, расстегивая ее пиджак.

Она хмыкнула, наклонилась и настойчиво его поцеловала. Он почувствовал вкус губной помады и подумал, что снимать с нее пиджак совсем не хочется. Поэтому избавился от галстука и принялся за пуговицы рубашки. Когда она стала медленно стягивать с него чулки, Шерлок глухо застонал.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Настолько нравится? — спросила Ирэн, спускаясь губами ниже и целуя его в шею.

Он раздраженно вздохнул, расправившись с последней пуговицей, нетерпеливо сжал ладонями ее грудь, провел подушечками пальцев по соскам и усмехнулся, услышав ответный стон.

— Настолько нравится? — шепнул Шерлок, притягивая ее к себе, и больше уже ничего не говорил, потому что Ирэн снова пробралась пальцами вверх, под платье и нижнюю юбку, и то, что она стала делать дальше, ему определенно очень понравилось.

Когда приехала полиция, преступник, умело связанный кожаным ремнем, истерически трясся и все время повторял что-то о «сраных извращенцах». Шерлок заверил инспектора, что в ходе расследования давно понял, насколько бедняга не в себе, и невозмутимо поправил сползающий чулок.


End file.
